The Seven Heavenly Sins
by Kasamyra
Summary: Three years had passed since Kagome broke the Jewel. Now, with Naruku having most of the shards, the group had something new to search for. Could these powerful beings be the end of Naraku for good?


"Lust. Gluttony. Greed. Sloth. Envy. Pride. Wrath.

The seven sins that every human and demon will fall into in their lifetime. It is unavoidable.

Thousands, even millions, of years ago, when the world had just been created, when humans and demons and every other species was new to the earth, when the gods still ruled the skies and soils, it was quickly seen that these so called sins were ruling the lives of the newly created beings. The gods were forced to come up with a way to prevent total chaos and destruction before their creations killed each other off.

To balance the forces of the earth, the gods created opposites to the seven deadly sins. These were called the seven heavenly virtues.

Chastity. Temperance. Charity. Diligence. Kindness. Humility. Patience.

These virtues were bestowed upon all of man kind, whether human or demon.

The earth was filled with peace and balance for a good thousand years.

It was soon discovered by a god who walked the earth as a human, that the seven deadly sins and the seven heavenly virtues were too strong for most beings to handle. The sense of good and bad, right and wrong, were too heavily opposing in the bodies of humans and not effective in most of the demons. The demons, ruled by their hate, lust, and gluttony, killed the humans, stole their goods, raped the women, and the humans, too blinded by their kindness, patience, and charity, would not defend them selves against the offending demons.

This traveling god returned to the heavens to tell his fellow gods and goddesses, so they could figure out how to correct their mistakes.

It came to pass that the gods took all sins and all virtues out of all humans and demons and then arranged just the right combination of all fourteen sins and virtues to be put back into the beings on the earth.

What the gods had not counted on was the over abundance of the virtues and sins that were left over after putting the needed elements back into the humans and demons. If the extra virtues and sins were released from the gods hold, it would simple rush back to the nearest occupants and destroy all of the gods difficult work.

To deal with this problem, the gods created fourteen beings. All fourteen were females; they had no faces, no hair, no clothes, no talents, and no personalities.

The god collected all the left over strands of the sin lust and put it into the first girl, who was now the embodiment of the sin lust. The girl became a dog demon around the age of sixteen or seventeen. Her skin became pale, her face developed to show dark green eyes with thick lashes. She had a small, perfectly shaped nose and full, round lips. Her hair sprouted from her head, growing quickly to the middle of her back, it was wavy and dark brown in color, as well as glossy and smooth. Clothes appeared on her body, a kimono that was not common among young women in this time period but not unheard of. It consisted of a single piece of black material that had strips of cloth that went over her shoulder and widened as they continues down her front to cover her breasts but still show a lot of cleavage. The cloth became a single combined piece that wrapped tightly around her midsection and continued down to the middle of her thighs as a skirt. A sash of light purple wrapped around her waist to make the material of the skirt poof out a little. The skirt had slits in the side, going up to her hips, and she wore black boots that went up to the middle of her calves. Her small hands and wrists were covered by black gloves that ascended to her elbows. Her dark green eyes seemed to lure you in, hypnotizing you until she had control of your body.

The gods put memories and rules into her mind, as well as the condition for her life, which would be the same for all the girls: Do not use your power to your own advantage and do not give your power to anyone or anything.

The gods also gave her the knowledge of what happened to the spirit of the sin she embodied when she died: it would be reborn into a new body that would have her memories and knowledge, so she would never truly die, but must live eternally controlling the sin of lust. They explained to her, through her memories, that she would lose power when others were born, as the right amount of lust was sent to their soul, but would gain power when others died, as their lust returned to her.

At last the gods sent the girl to the earth to start her new life, giving her the unusual name of Klara, so she would be easily recognized.

The gods then pulled the left over strands of virtue of chastity, the opposite of lust, and embodied it in the next girl who then became a teenage human.

Her face developed to hold bright, light blue eyes, and as her hair grew, long, curly, and golden colored. Her features were soft and bright, her skin not pale, but not dark either, and unblemished by marks. Her clothing was a white, priestess's kimono laced with a light blue color. Her golden hair was held out of her face with a light blue ribbon, and her feet were covered in dainty blue slippers.

The gods gave her the same memories and knowledge that they gave to Klara and left the only rule they gave her burning brightly in her mind as the girl became aware of her purpose. Do not use your power to your own advantage and do not give your power to anyone or anything.

The gods sent her to a village, far away from the girl of Lust, giving her the name Sada.

The gods then collected the extra sin of Gluttony and put it into the next girl who became a middle aged human. Her face became smooth and mature; her black hair grew past her shoulders and became entwined with beautiful ribbons and bright jewels. Her eyes were dark grey, lined with the kohl and colored dust used by geishas to make them selves beautiful. Her lips were colored and her kimono was one of expensive material with embroidered flowers and vines. Her ears were sporting delicate, sparkling jewels and she was wearing an abundance of necklaces and bracelets on which dangled precious stones and gems of all colors and sizes. On her feet, she wore beautiful silk slippers with glass beads sewn onto the material with gold thread.

The gods gave her the memories and knowledge of the other girls and sent her to earth with the name of Gin.

It continued as such until every extra sin and virtue was embodied in a girl and all were sent to different villages in the land.

Temperance was embodied into a cat demon named Jarlynn with blue hair and blue eyes. Greed was embodied by a wolf demon named Sika who had brown hair and black eyes. Charity, by a human girl named Kary, Sloth by a human named Acedia, Diligence, by a lion demon named Anaya, Envy by a human named Eve. Kindness want to a bird demon named Inaya, Pride, to a panther demon named Shana, Bravery, to a human named Sarama. Wrath was taken by a horse demon named Zuma, and patience to a human called Subira.

When all the sins and virtues had been put into human form and sent to live on the earth, the gods returned to their abode and continued to let the humans and demons live.

This continued for thousands of years, every time a sin or virtue died, the soul would carry the power to a new body, a baby that the soul saw fit to carry it. When the mother bore the child, it would grow extraordinarily fast, until it reached the age where it could take care of itself, then it would freeze in growth until the soul caught up to the body. The stories of these children being sins and virtues and having very strong powers spread quickly until everyone knew about them and kept a lookout for them, either to praise them, or try to steal their powers.

Thousands of years passed and a half demon named Naraku was born. He grew into a lying, deceitful person, and as he was gathering the jewel shards, he heard of these women, and their power. He made it an important quest of his to collect these women and make them serve him. Unfortunately for him, his enemies, Kagome and Inuyasha, discovered his plan. Naraku could not see the powers of the virtues, only the sins, because he was so tainted that he did not recognize good anymore. Kagome, as pure and good as she was, could not since the powers of the sins, other then that they had evil power. Naraku was able to gather three of the embodied sins and keep them hostage before Inuyasha and Kagome knew of his plans. So to stop Naraku, they set out to find the girls who embodied the sins and virtues," Keade, the old story teller, told the children of the village as they sat around a fire one warm night. "Now. Off to bed with ye." As the children ran back to their homes, Keade's thoughts wanered to the half demon and his companions.

Three years after Kagome had fallen through the well and broke the jewel, the group was traveling around looking for any shards that Naraku had not discovered yet, and the embodied sins and virtues, none of which they had found.

"I don't see why we have to look for these stupid girls. They are female, and most of them are human, so they are just going to slow us down," Inuyasha whined to the others one morning.

"They are strong, and Naraku is after them, so not only should we protect them from Naraku, we will need their help to defeat him," Kagome explained knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't care.

"We've been looking for them for over six months now and still haven't found any of them. They probably don't even exist, someone probably made up the story," Inuyasha grumbled.

"They are real, I can sense someone with very strong holy powers near by. It has to be one of them," Kagome revealed to the others. She hadn't said anything before because she wasn't quite sure. She was sure now. It was a human, and there was no way a human could be that powerful and not be an embodied sin or virtue.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why didn't you tell us before?!? We could have gone there and got her already! Geeze Kagome, you are not very smart. What if Naraku gets there before we do?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said quietly. "SIT!" Inuyasha was suddenly slammed face first into the ground. The others simply shook their heads at him as they continued walking. By the time the spell had worn off and Inuyasha could stand again, the others had already set up camp for the night.

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered before jumping into a nearby tree to watch over the camp as the others slept.


End file.
